


Fragmented

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Missing scene from The Hive. McKay in withdrawal. Nothing new, but it insisted that I write it!





	Fragmented

**Fragmented  
By Leesa Perrie**

_Missing scene from The Hive_

Need... want. Want... need. Need... want... want... need... need...

His angry words had stopped. His incoherent ramblings. His accusations and ranting. His begging...

All that was left was the need... the want... careening through his veins... through his mind... his body....

Need... want. Want... need...

And hurting.... pain.... hurt... need... want...

Need...

Need...

Restraints pulling against him. Him pulling against restraints. 

Need...

Want....

Need...

Drowning in his hunger... falling... hurting... needing...

Salt on his face, running from his eyes.... salt water...

Hand wiping his face. Cool water... soft voice, tired... wiping away the tears... whispering reassurances... whispering prayers...

Broken... he feels broken...

He feels need....

His voice returns, begging, pleading, demanding. Full of hurt, of pain, of anger, of hatred. Yet he doesn't hate... not really... inside he knows... this is a friend...

But a friend who won't give him.... what he wants... needs...

He drifts... pain and hurt and anger and fear and hate and need and want and pain and hurt and anger and fear and hate and need and want and...

Sleep beckons... spreads out its tendrils stealthily... catching him... taking him away...

Away from the need....

The want...

The need....

The want...

Sleep...

Tomorrow, he will apologise for the words that hurt... the fear he caused...

Not for the enzyme he took...

He did what he had to do... he won't apologise for that...

But he will finish what he started... find his team... survive...

Become whole again...

The End


End file.
